Quem faz o Censo perde o senso
by lima73
Summary: Haruno Sakura é uma recenseadora do IBGE e quer abandonar esse trabalho. Antes, resolve fazer uma última entrevista num apartamento e lá conhece Uchiha Itachi, um homem envolvente que tenta fazê-la perder a cabeça. Sakura se entregará ou será profissional?


**Gente, espero que gostem da fic! Dedico como um presente de natal antecipado a Kahlihime que me acompanha neste site e no Nyah (não fiquem com ciúmes, viu?). Divirtam-se!**

**...**

- Boa tarde, senhora! Sou do IBGE e estou aqui para lhe fazer algumas perguntas para o Censo 2010. Será que a senhora poderia...

- Desculpa, estou ocupada, não tenho tempo. Volta outra hora!

- Mas, senhora...

Ela não me deixou terminar e bateu a porta na minha cara sem a menor consideração. Ótimo! Era tudo de que eu precisava mais ainda naquele dia: que uma velha com cara de maracujá azedo batesse a porta na minha cara e impedisse que eu exercesse meu trabalho.

Belo trabalho: recenseadora. Se eu soubesse como seria esse trabalho, jamais teria feito concurso. Tudo porque eu não queria ser mais dependente dos meus pais depois que me formei no ensino médio, completei meus 18 anos e passei no vestibular.

Todo mundo dizia que eu poderia ter sido modelo ou atriz com minha aparência incomum: cabelos longos e rosas, olhos verdes, estatura média, corpo magro com curvas bem acentuadas, seios médios e firmes, um bundão. Enfim, dessas garotas que param o trânsito. Até meu nome soa de modo artístico: Haruno Sakura.

Mas quis o destino, ou melhor, minha vocação que eu me interessasse por Medicina. E, além de uma beleza invejável, também fui agraciada com um cérebro de Einstein (modéstia às favas) que me permitiu passar de primeira no vestibular da Universidade Pública do Rio de Janeiro assim que concluí os estudos. Só não se poderia dizer o mesmo da minha condição financeira. Com muito sacrifício, meus pais me sustentaram para que eu estudasse e nada me faltasse, para que tivesse maiores possibilidades de ter um futuro que eles não puderam almejar. Meu pai era gari e minha mãe faxineira de um condomínio e só tinham mal, mal, o primário.

Ainda assim, eu os amava e tinha o maior orgulho. Então nada mais justo que deixar de ser um peso para eles. Mesmo estudando numa faculdade pública, tinha gastos com conduções, livros de preços exorbitantes, xerox quase todos os dias e alimentação (mesmo eu comendo igual um passarinho pra manter a forma, não poderia viver de ar). E como Medicina é uma carreira que exige estudo vinte e quatro horas por dia dentro e fora da faculdade, precisava de um trabalho flexível que me desse algum e não me tomasse muito tempo.

Aí anunciaram o Concurso do IBGE 2010 para recenseadores. Bingo! Sem perda de tempo, me inscrevi e passei. Dei pulos de alegria, fiz o treinamento e os instrutores muito simpáticos (em especial, o chefe de subárea na qual iríamos trabalhar) fizeram mil promessas de bons ganhos num trabalho que você poderia fazer a hora que quisesse e por quantas horas que quisesse. Parecia o paraíso! Parecia...

Tão logo fui aprovada no treinamento - a última fase do concurso - , no dia seguinte, última sexta-feira de julho, fui pegar meu uniforme (colete e boné azul, argh, detesto azul, sou mais rosa), meu PDA (um computador de mão, o que vão inventar mais?) e o mapa do meu setor de trabalho. Daí, comecei meu trabalho no dia primeiro de agosto, em pleno domingo, em que a maioria das pessoas (inclusive meus amigos) estão aproveitando o dia passeando, visitando os parentes e outras mil coisas que não seja trabalhar. Fazer o quê? Era o único dia disponível para mim com um horário menos arriscado (imagina ter que trabalhar à noite com um maior perigo). Só que eu teria que rebolar pra cumprir meu serviço.

No começo como qualquer serviço foi aquela maravilha, não uma grande maravilha, mas uma maravilha normal, se é que me entendem. Me indicaram para trabalhar num setor do bairro Leblon (graças a Deus, já pensou ter que entrar num desses morros e ter que pedir a permissão dos chefões com uma arma te ameaçando?). Em compensação, ter que aturar o esnobismo da maioria desse pessoal de Zona Sul também não é brincadeira, mas com jeitinho eu estava até conseguindo.

Só que nas semanas seguintes, a coisa foi apertando. No posto de coleta onde eu trabalhava, tinha sempre que descarregar as informações do meu computador num laptop. Tinha sempre que tratar com meus superiores que eram dois: o primeiro se chamava Uzumaki Naruto, um loiro de olhos azuis de tirar o fôlego (pena, era noivo) e o segundo, ou melhor, a segunda era uma ruiva de óculos que se achava, Karin. Ela, na verdade, era superiora também de Naruto e quando ele não estava para me orientar, eu tinha que falar com ela. Eita, mulher estressada! Implicava com todo mundo, nunca estava satisfeita com nada que fazíamos, mas era eu a pessoa com quem ela mais cismava. Acredito que fosse inveja porque era só eu ir ao posto pra sentir os olhares dos rapazes sobre mim, tanto dos recenseadores como dos outros supervisores. Não que eu fosse a única mulher do posto, havia outras, mas sem dúvida que eu chamava mais atenção. E acho que por não atrair os olhares de nenhum dos caras de lá, a tal Karin ficava emburrada. Não que fosse feia, mas em sua aparência não havia nada demais e com o gênio que possuía devia assustar os caras.

Bem, como eu disse, as coisas começaram a se apertar. A chata da Karin veio com cobranças de metas semanais para cada recenseador cumprir e se não fossem cumpridas no devido prazo, a pessoa seria dispensada. O segundo semestre da faculdade mal tinha começado e eu estava até o pescoço com trabalhos para entregar. E estava ficando difícil para meu pai cobrir os gastos com passagens, lanche e material da faculdade pra mim. E eu só receberia depois que terminasse meu setor. Pra piorar, a maioria dos moradores começou a se negar a responder ao Censo e isso estava me deixando desesperada. Quanto menos pessoas respondessem, menor seria meu pagamento e demoraria a fechar o setor, mais um motivo pra Karin infernizar minha vida.

Que saco! Eu estava praticamente trabalhando de graça dando um duro danado. Então num feriado que eu poderia muito bem estar descansando ou me dedicando aos estudos, fui mais uma vez tentar fazer algumas entrevistas. Levantei com o pé esquerdo com certeza! Pela manhã, acordei com uma dor de cabeça daquelas! Mesmo assim fui trabalhar. Tentei falar com trinta pessoas num prédio e apenas umas cinco se dignaram a me receber. Quando resolvi parar pra comer algo, percebi que só tinha trazido o dinheiro do ônibus. Ótimo! Era só o que faltava: ficar faminta. Não, minto. Fazia um calor infernal e eu estava morrendo de sede!

Decidi chutar o balde! Iria tentar só mais três apartamentos e se ninguém me recebesse, ia cair fora e arrumar qualquer outra coisa pra ganhar dinheiro, até faxina eu faria pelo menos até que eu arrumasse um estágio remunerado num hospital ou num posto de saúde.

Dito e feito. Fui ao primeiro apartamento e o casal que estava de saída para a praia tratou de me dispensar bonitinho. Depois, chego ao segundo apartamento e uma velha mal amada me recebe com aquela cara e ainda por cima bate a porta no meu nariz sem me deixar terminar de falar sobre meu trabalho. Vai tomar no... Perdão, gente!

Finalmente, cheguei naquele apartamento. Sim! Aquele apartamento que iria mudar minha vida. Se eu pudesse imaginar como e quanto, acho que teria aceitado todos os contratempos que me apareceram no Censo sem chiar. Só que naquele momento, tudo o que eu mais queria era mandar pro inferno o censo junto com a maldita velha, o Leblon inteiro e a Karin. Bem, ia ser muita maldade até para o coisa ruim ter que aturar a Karin, mas eu mandava o restante e tava bom.

Bem, como eu disse, cheguei ao apartamento 777 e apertei a campainha. Ninguém apareceu. Apertei de novo. Nada. Bufei. Ia apertar mais uma vez e já estava pronta pra cair fora quando a porta foi aberta. Prendi a respiração. Não foi uma pessoa que me atendeu, homem, mulher, criança ou velho. Foi um Deus grego! E bota deus nisso! Um deus com um corpo escultural, braços fortes, cabelos longos, pretos e soltos até os ombros, olhos escuros como ônix, boca sensual, e dois traços marcantes no rosto na altura dos olhos. Como se isso não bastasse (ai, mes sais), ele estava sem nenhuma roupa com apenas uma toalha encobrindo a parte de baixo do corpo.

O que que era aquilo, meu deus? Fiquei imaginando aquela tolha caindo no chão e revelando o que estava oculto.

- Posso ajudar - falou o deus numa voz grave, suave e sexy que me despertou da minha viagem em seu corpo

- Er... Hã... Boa noite, quer dizer boa tarde. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e sou recenseadora do IBGE. Gostaria de fazer uma besteira com você (ai, o que eu falei?), digo, uma entrevista com você. É para o censo deste ano. Posso te olhar (outra, doida?), não, posso te entrevistar?

- Claro, entre - ele deu um sorriso de canto (que sexy) e me deixou entrar.

Quando passei pela porta do lado dele, tive que controlar o tremor das minhas pernas. E senti o cheiro dele misturado com sabonete. E que cheiro! Tinha acabado de tomar banho.

Adentrei o apartamento e o esperei no meio da sala. Ele fechou a porta e me lançou um olhar penetrante acompanhado daquele sorriso. Constrangida, eu disse:

- Me desculpe devo...er...ter interrompido seu banho. Se você quiser posso te esperar aqui na sala até você se vestir.

- Não se preocupe. Já tinha terminado meu banho. Não me incomodo de responder às suas perguntas assim, a não ser que você esteja se sentindo incomodada. Você está?

Safado! E cínico ainda por cima! Porém, ele era irresistível e sabia disso. Estava querendo brincar comigo. Pois bem! Eu lhe mostraria que tenho fibra e sou profissional.

- Não, tudo bem. Se pra você está bom assim.

- Sente-se - indicou-me o sofá e também se sentou.

- Hai.

- Muito bem? O que você quer saber de mim? Suas perguntas serão indiscretas?

- Não, claro que não.

- Que pena!

Ai, aquele cara estava me provocando.

- Asseguro que as perguntas serão de cárater confidencial e só do interesse do IBGE.

- Se forem de seu interesse também vou ficar mais satisfeito.

Ignorei o comentário (como se eu pudesse), tirei o PDA da bolsa e comecei a entrevista. Era o questionário de amostra ( o mais detalhado). Ótimo! Embora nervosa, adoraria demorar o máximo possível com aquele colosso ao meu lado.

Fiz perguntas sobre o tipo de residência, características do local, etc, e ia registrando no computador de mão todas as respostas dele, até chegar nas informações pessoais que mais me interessavam saber:

- Quantas pessoas moram neste domicílio?

- Somente eu.

Hum, mora sozinho. Significa que é solteiro.

- Nome?

- Uchiha Itachi.

Uau! Era um nome marcante, combinava com ele.

- Idade.

- Vinte e sete.

Mais novinho do que eu julgava. Com um corpão desses nem parece, tem mais jeito de homem.

- Seu estado civil?

- Solteiro (que bom! Foi o que pensei) Mas talvez eu me case - ele continuou - (humpf! Quem será a vadia sortuda?) Você se casaria comigo?

- Como? - perguntei confusa.

- É só uma suposição. Sou o tipo de homem com quem você se casaria?

- Claro! (falei rápido demais) Ah, bem, acho que qualquer mulher se sentiria feliz em casar com você.

- É? E por que você acha isso?

Porque você é um deus grego, tem um corpo que eu adoraria pegar e só uma pirada se recusaria. No entanto, só pensei isso. Não cheguei a responder, meu rosto queimou de vergonha. Ao invés disso, me limitei a responder:

- Desculpe, podemos voltar ao questionário?

- Claro. Me desculpe, não resisti.

Ele me lançou um olhar mais profundo ainda. Por kami, sentia um calor imenso percorrer meu corpo. Aquela situação toda era uma tortura, uma doce tortura, mas não deixava de ser uma tortura.

A próxima pergunta era óbvia demais, nem precisava questionar. Mesmo assim era exigido que nós recenseadores fizéssemos todas as perguntas sem pular nenhuma para não comprometer as informações recolhidas para o censo e blá-blá-blá. Eu tinha que perguntar o sexo da pessoa. Estava na cara que ele era um homem, um hiper, mega homem, mas um homem. A não ser que fosse um transexual, o que ainda assim seria difícil com aqueles braços musculosos e nus que nem a maior operação de mudança de sexo do mundo seria capaz de produzir aquele fenômeno. Então perguntei meio sem jeito:

- Sexo?

- Adoro. Em qualquer posição. Pincipalmente se a mulher estiver de quatro.

Dessa vez, fiquei sem fala e quase deixei o PDA cair. Comecei a tremer contra minha vontade. Itachi pegou em minhas mãos e procurou me tranquilizar.

- Calma, Sakura, não precisa ficar nervosa.

Ao sentir aquele toque das mãos dele só serviu pra me abalar mais os nervos. E ouvir ele me chamar pelo nome também.

- Aceita uma água?

- H...hai - tentei me recompôr

- Então, espere aqui.

Ele se levantou, tocou no meu rosto e me deu uma piscada se dirigindo à cozinha.

Ai, kami meu! O que estava acontecendo ali? Aquele homem queria me fazer perder a cabeça. Era o que parecia. Se continuasse assim, ele ia conseguir. Eu não era uma menina ingênua e pura que nunca tinha mantido relações sexuais, mas também não tinha uma longa experiência pra me sentir a fodona do pedaço.

Itachi retornou e me trouxe um copo d'água como prometeu. Bebi com certa dificuldade em engolir por causa da presença daquele homem que me intimidava.

- Aceita mais?

- Não obrigada.

- Podemos continuar?

- Claro.

O resto da entrevista transcorreu sem maiores insinuações do gostosão. Só apurei mais uma informação sobre o monumento: ele era formado em Direito e era sócio num escritório de advocacia, um dos mais procurados na cidade. Pedi que ele assinasse com o lápis de toque no computador. Poxa, até a assinatura dele era divina! Tratei de guardar meu material. Quando dei por mim, Itachi estava parado à minha frente. Tentei disfarçar meus tremores.

- Então acabou a entrevista? - ele me perguntou

- Sim.

- Que pena!

- Bem, foi um prazer - fiz menção de me levantar e apertar a mão quente daquele tesão, porém, caí de espanto no sofá e fiquei sem ação quando a toalha, que cobria o resto da nudez dele, caiu aos seus pés.

- Vou te mostrar o que é prazer - ele falou com a respiração acelerada e o olhar brilhando de luxúria.

De repente, me ergueu puxando meu corpo junto ao dele e me beijou. O beijo dele era divino! Àquela altura, eu não conseguia mais raciocinar e não podia resistir mais àquele moreno. Seus lábios eram quentes e sua língua invadia minha boca com fúria como se quisesse me devorar por completo. Enquanto me beijava, suas mãos percorriam todo meu corpo alternando de um lugar para o outro: alisava meus cabelos, acariciava toda a extensão das minhas costas até apalpar minha bunda e depois minhas pernas e seios. Nossa! Eu estava no paraíso e nem precisei morrer. Embora ainda estivesse vestindo roupas e meu uniforme, dava pra sentir o calor da pele nua dele encostando em mim, o volume de sua ereção entre minhas pernas, a eletricidade que saía da junção dos nossos corpos. Uf!

Depois de algum tempo, ele foi me empurrando de forma delicada para o sofá e me deitou. Tirou meus sapatos, meu uniforme e minhas roupas numa velocidade a mil que me deixou sem fôlego até me deixar só de calcinha e sutiã. Ele se deitou sobre mim e voltou a me beijar enquanto continuava a apalpar todo meu corpo. Mordiscava minha orelha, meu pescoço, meus ombros. Em dado momento, disse baixinho em meu ouvido:

- Você é uma delícia!

Me arrepiei toda e já estava molhadinha! Suas mãos se concentraram em acariciar meus seios ainda com o sutiã os cobrindo. Daí, elas foram até minhas costas e desabotoaram o fecho. Quando meus seios ficaram expostos, pude ver seu olhar escurecer de mais lúxuria. Ele me beijou com mais violência e pegou nos meus seios com firmeza os apertando. Depois, ele acariciou meus mamilos com sua língua e ora sugava um, ora sugava outro com sua boca. Nossa! Eu que já estava gemendo, aumentei a altura dos meus gemidos.

Ele ficou um bom tempo nessa região e aí começou a traçar uma linha com a língua que descia pelo meu corpo até chegar nas minhas pernas. Prendi a respiração por instantes assim que ele tirou minha calcinha. Agora eu também estava nua para ele. O safado me deu aquele olhar sacana de como quem diz "Agora você vai ver" e passou a estimular minha feminilidade com a mão. Eu arfava de tanta excitação e enlouqueci quando ele enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim. Estava quase chegando ao céu quando o danadinho simplesmente parou. É, ele parou e apoiou a cabeça no meu umbigo e me olhou com a cara mais lavada do mundo só pra me perguntar:

- Quer que eu continue ou está cansada?

Juro que me deu uma vontade de matar um. Mas a raiva saiu numa ordem:

- Continua, vai!

- Como se diz?

- Por favor, continua.

Então ele deu uma risadinha sacana e voltou a me estimular com seus dois dedos. Ah! Mas ia ter volta. Só que aqueles dedos em mim nublaram meus sentidos, as musculaturas da minha vagina se contraíram em espasmos violentos e viajei para um lugar bem distante. Uau! Nunca havia tido um orgasmo tão intenso.

Quando recobrei a razão, Itachi estava me olhando com a satisfação de ter me proporcionado prazer. Não pude deixar de corar. Ele voltou a atenção à minha genitália e, dessa vez, usou a língua dentro de mim pra me levar à loucura outra vez.

Aquele homem não existia, conseguiu me levar às alturas duas vezes e isso sem penetração. Senti o corpo dele sobre o meu e sua língua invadir minha boca novamente. Bom, era minha vez de mostrar pra ele do que sou capaz.

Afastei-o com jeito de cima de mim até que ele se sentasse. Itachi me olhou com curiosidade e expecativa do que eu ia fazer. Deslizei minhas mãos naquele corpo divino, sentindo aquele peitoral másculo e parei em seu membro. Seu olhar brilhou e sua respiração falhou por um momento. Em seguida, comecei a puxar o órgão dele num vai-e-vem constante. Ao ouvir seus gemidos aumentarem de volume à medida que eu aumentava o gesto, parei o ato e me levantei. Ele me olhou com um misto de confusão e raiva. _Touché_! Eu falei que ia ter volta.

Dei uma risada safada e me posicionei de quatro num outro sofá com o rosto voltado pra frente. Itachi entendeu minha intenção, se levantou e ficou de pé diante de mim. Peguei seu membro e coloquei na minha boca fazendo meu moreno delirar. Enquanto eu o estimulava com a boca ele puxava meu cabelo com suavidade e carinho. Ficamos assim até ele gozar na minha boca. Sempre achei nojento beber o gozo de um homem, mas aquele cara ali me fazia esquecer todos os pudores.

Ele se sentou no sofá para se recuperar e me puxou para sentar em seu colo me abraçando. Fiquei juntinho dele sentindo sua respiração acelerada voltar ao normal. Não demorou, ele me jogou no sofá e se jogou em cima de mim. Me penetrou com força e se remexia dentro de mim ora num ritmo mais ligeiro, ora mais lento. Nossos corpos suavam e tremiam, nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Por fim, chegamos juntos ao ápice.

Pensei que seria apenas uma vez, porém, Itachi me surpreendeu mostrando o quanto era insaciável. Transamos até escurecer nas mais variadas posições e terminarmos na posição de que ele mais gostava: eu de quatro enquanto ele me penetrava.

Caímos exaustos sobre o sofá e quando eu vi a noite lá fora pela janela do apartamento dele, dei um pulo e tratei de catar minhas roupas. Àquela hora, meus pais deviam estar morrendo de preocupação. Não importava que eu tivesse dezoito anos, ainda era a menina deles.

Itachi me observou se vestindo e nada expressava. Eu evitava o seu olhar, certamente ele nunca mais queria me ver, afinal, não era ingênua de imaginar que um homem daqueles iria querer ter algo sério comigo depois de ter conseguido o que queria. Não que eu não quisesse, mas sempre fui muito prática com as coisas, inclusive sentimentos. Talvez por isso meus relacionamentos durassem pouco. Contudo, Itachi me surpreendeu:

- Podemos nos ver no próximo sábado?

Estaquei. Tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo? Itachi queria me ver outra vez mesmo eu tendo me entregado mal o conhecendo?

- Sakura?

Ele me despertou dos meus devaneios. E ainda lembrava meu nome?

- Ah, sim... Cla...claro - gaguejei - Te ligo.

Ele pegou uma agenda que estava numa mesinha do lado do sofá e me pediu meu número. Em seguida, me deu o dele.

- É melhor eu te ligar.

Então ele me pediu pra esperá-lo e tratou de se vestir. Foi ao quarto, demorou alguns minutos, voltou e me acompanhou até a porta.

Quando eu estava pra sair, ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e me lascou mais um dos seus beijos arrebatadores.

- Não fuja.

Acenei com a cabeça zonza pelos acontecimentos e fui embora.

Durante a semana, continuei fazendo meu trabalho, mas estava aérea não só nas minhas funções como também na faculdade e em casa. As pessoas estavam estranhando meu comportamento. O que eu poderia fazer? Itachi estava tomando conta de meus pensamentos. Para mim, a experiência com ele tinha sido surreal, além de qualquer compreensão. E pra ser sincera isso estava me incomodando, especialmente quando toda hora eu consultava meu celular para ver se não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida com o número dele registrado.

Quando chegou sexta-feira, decidi por fim recuperar a razão e esquecer o Uchiha. Estava claro que ele só me pediu o número para não aparecer indelicado na hora da despedida.

Apaguei o número do seu telefone e resolvi prestar atenção na aula do dia. À noite, resolvi sair com uns amigos da faculdade numa festa de um deles e relaxei. Avisei meus pais para não preocupá-los. Eu até conheci um carinha muito gato e fiquei com ele, mas só beijos. Não era porque tinha transado com um cara na primeira vez que eu o conhecia (e não era nem encontro) que iria fazer disso um hábito.

Em dado momento da festa, fui ao banheiro retocar minha maquiagem. De repente, o celular toca. Atendi despreocupadamente até ouvir aquela voz que fez minhas estruturas se abalarem:

- Alô, Sakura! Tudo bem?

- Qu...quem fala?

Pergunta idiota. Eu já sabia quem era, podia ter ouvido aquela voz apenas por um dia, mas eu saberia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar. Mesmo assim, duvidava da minha mente. O que aquele homem tinha feito comigo, meu deus?

- Sou eu. Itachi.

- Ah, oi... Itachi! Tudo bem?

- Pensou que eu não ligaria, não é?

Nada respondi, só que ele não esperou resposta.

- E então? Como estamos para o nosso encontro?

- Encontro?

- Sim, nosso encontro de amanhã e não diga que não pode. Não aceito um não como resposta.

Depois dessa tinha como eu recusar? Como se eu quisesse!

- Não, quer dizer sim.

- Sim ou não? - ele riu - Vamos nos encontrar?

- Sim. Onde?

Ele me deu o endereço e a hora. Daí falamos mais algumas coisas (eu já mais relaxada) e desligamos. Depois disso, a festa perdeu todo o sentido pra mim e nem mais me interessava pelo carinha com quem fiquei lá.

No dia seguinte, encontrei Itachi na porta de um cinema. Ele chegou na hora, superpontual. Assistimos o cinema, conversamos, nos beijamos (e muito). Ele quis me levar para seu apartamento, mas dessa vez dei uma de difícil. Ele riu, mas não ficou chateado. E dali pra frente, houve encontros e mais encontros e quando dei por mim já estávamos namorando. Conheci a família dele que eram pessoas importantes, mas nada esnobes e me aceitaram muito bem. E eu também o apresentei aos meus pais que aprovaram o "genro".

Num certo dia, confessei ao meu moreno que fiquei surpresa por ter me procurado já que eu tinha me entregado logo de cara para ele. Itachi me esclareceu que não era esse tipo de cara, não que nunca tivesse rolado sexo com uma mulher num único encontro, porém, não fazia seu estilo. E depois confessou que eu o tinha atraído desde a primeira vez mais do que ele tinha demonstrado. Que tinha percebido que eu era mais do que um lindo rostinho e um lindo corpinho. Eu era tansparente e não gostava de joguinhos, o tipo de mulher com quem ele gostava de se relacionar.

Após quase dois anos de namoro, me casei com meu gatão. Quem diria? Achar minha alma gêmea durante uma entrevista do Censo. Se me contassem essa história como sendo de outra pessoa, juro que não acreditaria.

Por falar no Censo, esse foi pro espaço. Assim que Itachi soube que eu cursava Medicina no nosso primeiro encontro propriamente dito, me recomendou a uma amiga da família dele, a famosa médica cirurgiã Tsunade. E na semana seguinte, eu já estava trabalhando como estagiária na clínica particular dela. E me dei bem, mostrei tamanha dedicação e empenho que quando me formei já tinha um trabalho garantido.

Antes, no meu último dia de trabalho no Censo, após assinar meu termo de desistência com a secretária do local, fiz questão de me despedir de todos, inclusive do meu chefe Naruto. Só faltava a Karin. Esta me olhou com desdém de cima a baixo e falou:

- Desistiu? Eu sabia que você não ia dar conta por muito tempo. Se vê que você não tem fibra pra esse tipo de coisa.

Até então não tinha informado o motivo de minha saída. Sorri com tranquilidade e respondi gentilmente:

- Não, Karin, não desisti do trabalho. Estou saindo deste trabalho para um estágio na clínica da Dra. Tsunade. Se você se lembra, faço Medicina.

Karin ficou de queixo caído. Tsunade era conhecida mesmo fora do ambiente médico. Continuei:

- E se você quer saber, tive muita fibra sim. Pra aguentar você haja fibra. Que o diga meus colegas e o Naruto.

O pessoal que estava na sala, inclusive o Uzumaki, tiveram que reprimir uma risada. Karin ficou possessa, mas antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, dei meia-volta e saí do local. Só que antes de fechar a porta, não resisti e disse:

- Só mais uma coisa, Karin: vá pro inferno!

Não fiquei lá pra saber a reação dela, mas deu pra ouvir as gargalhadas de todos e os gritos histéricos dela para voltar a ordem.

Bem, por que estou lhes contado tudo isso? Porque apesar de tudo, valeu a experiência. Tudo vale a pena quando a alma não é pequena, como diz o ditado. Nunca percam oportunidades por mais insignificantes que pareçam.

E agora me despeço que tenho que responder ao Censo 2020... pela internet (não contratam mais recenseadores, a tecnologia avançou). Ainda bem! Já pensou uma loira oxigenada na porta da minha casa entrevistando meu marido? Hum, Itachi até onde eu sei é fiel, mas seguro morreu de velho.

E não se esqueçam de responder a todos os censos!

**...**

**Só para esclarecer, trabalhei no censo deste ano como Supervisora de recenseadores, por isso, sei de várias coisas a respeito. As perguntas que aparecem não são exatamente essas que estão na fic, mas do jeito que são formuladas na íntegra no censo, seria longo e cansativo colocar aqui. Depois: é mero detalhe. Me deu vontade de fazer essa fic porque queria algo mais cômico e curto. E o tema sobre o Censo me pareceu algo inovador. Espero que tenham gostado. Me mandem reviews, viu? Podem ser críticas sobre algo que não gostaram na fic ou que eu possa melhorar na minha escrita tanto nesta como nas outras histórias (vcs estarão me ajudando). Ah! Amanhã sem falta mais um capítulo de "Por teu amor". Até as próximas fics.**


End file.
